Cain Mentality
by ILycorisI
Summary: Shizumasa's love turns to hate. A deeper look into the relationship of the Togu twins. CONTAINS SERIES SPOILERS.


**Warning: Sp-sp-spoilersss. Seriously. Finish the series and then read this.**

**AN:** I always thought that there was more to Shizumasa. When his reasons were finally revealed I was disappointed to say the least. This was especially because I had come up with my own theory from what little detail Tanemura had given us. In this story I retain my original thought process, but apply it to canon events. The title of course is a reference to the Biblical story of Cain and Abel. Please do tell me what you think.

* * *

There was darkness in the Togu household. Shadows waiting hungrily for his fall.

When he was with his brother he didn't notice the darkness so much. Takanari's light was enough for the both of them. It illuminated his life and chased away the biting fears.

xxx

It was natural to think that everything of Takanari's was his as well. After all, everything of Shizumasa's was Takanari's. Takanari was his everything.

The times when he was away from his brother were unusual and disturbing. Shizumasa could count the instances on one of his hands. The longest of them had been when Takanari had first found Toya and taken him in. He still couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the orphan even now.

It was on one of those rare occasions that Shizumasa found Takanari in the library. He was bent over a myriad of papers and seemed to be organizing them. Takanari immediately went to his brother's side when he saw him and gently placed him on the ground.

"You should be in bed Shizumasa!"

Shizumasa was able to find room to pout in between bouts of coughing. "You didn't come tell me a story."

"I thought you were asleep."

"You said you would tell me the rest of the one about the witch."

Takanari smiled at his stubborn brother and ruffled his hair. "That's what I was doing, putting together the rest of the story."

Shizumasa grabbed a handful of papers and looked them over with admiration.

"Did you draw all this, Takanari?"

"Of course, now come help me put them in order and I'll tell you the rest of the story."

Shizumasa was only too eager to be of help to Takanari. Takanari was his kind, talented, invincible brother. He was always proud of him, he thought it meant he was proud of himself.

That was a lie.

When he had to choose, Shizumasa chose his own weak self over that of Takanari.

They were pitted against each other. The family had one way to decide the proper heir and as befitting the Togus it was brutal.

Shizumasa became aware of this, slowly, with much anguish, so that on the day of the trial he had no doubt.

He and Takanari were different. They weren't the same person. He could only look out for himself.

(his brother was so much better than him)

He wanted to prove that wrong.

When Takanari hit the cliff he let him fall.

xxx

Takanari's eyes confirmed Shizumasa's belief.

He was separate, he was his own person, and he was hated.

But Takanari was the shadow now.

Kiriaki and the other butlers vacated Takanari's former room of its possessions as the two brothers watched.

"What should be done with this Shizumasa-sama?"

Shizumasa took the notebook from his servant. It contained the final draft of _The Unforgettable Song of the Witch_.

"I think I'll publish it under the family name."

And that was, perhaps, the cruelest thing he could possibly do.

But now all of Takanari was his.

xxx

He soon found out that the rest of the world was no better than his family.

Adults were constantly coming up to him and congratulating him on his many successes at such a young age. They would smoothly turn the conversation to that of business all while trying to hide their true intention. All they cared about were themselves.

Their words, just like their souls, were empty.

"I love you! _The Unforgettable Song of the Witch_, I read it. It was so kind but also strong."

_I love you_

But there was one girl who shone brilliantly against the vacuum of society's lies.

She wasn't the one who fell in love that night.

xxx

Takanari had been looking out the window when Shizumasa barged into his room.

"Where is it!"

Takanari stared disbelieving as the head of the family ransacked his room and rifled through his drawers.

"Shizumasa! What are you doing?"

It was the first time Takanari had spoken to Shizumasa with that anguished tone since the trial. He could almost believe that it was only his younger brother having another fit.

Almost.

"The original drawings for _The Unforgettable Song of the Witch_! I know you have them."

Takanari glared. "That's none of your business."

It only took Shizumasa two wide steps to walk across the room and slap his older brother across the face. It would only become easier to hit his shadow from then on.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! That book is nothing. _You_ are nothing."

Takanari gaped, his eyes wide, he stood there as if paralyzed even after Shizumasa had left. A single tear of frustration slid down his cheek.

Shizumasa leaned against the wall. Breathing was become more and more difficult with each passing second. He didn't have anything any more. He didn't even have Haine's love.

(he wasn't the one she wanted)

His eyes filled with tears and he blacked out.

xxx

He never thought about Takanari anymore. He never thought about their childhood or the book either. He always thought about Haine, it was she who enabled him to get through each day.

All the love he had for his brother in the early years was now poured into Haine. She was his only light.

Takanari was his darkness.

He could breathe easily with Haine. Beside her he felt almost human.

Whenever he passed Takanari in the hallway he was proficient at employing the lies of his business partners.

(it was almost enough)


End file.
